


Lost Prince and Hidden Queen

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Three Sons and Their World [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Past) Torture, Abandonment, Aternate Universe - Hybrid, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hide And Seek in the most EPICEST of proportions!!!, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, I apologize my kingdom is hardly proper, Incorrect Translations, Prequel that's also an equal, Royal!Adam, Royal!Alesa, Royal!Sub, Sub never gets the love, Underestimated!Sub, Yes there's Jerome Fluffy this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pince of the Sky, Queen of the nation<br/>Thanks for the tide Of imagination<br/>Sing me to sleep, Let my tears dry.<br/>Never to weep Til Fate comes by.<br/><br/>If I break your feels in the most improper of ways in this story, I have two things to tell you;<br/>1. I REGRET NOTHING!!!!<br/>2. I apologize, my kingdom is hardly proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and Ice- Hidden Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Please note that I AM aware of the spelling errors.  
> This is a prequelish thing to a Quotev story. Both make sense without the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She won't understand why her father sent her off.  
> After all, she's only a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Alé' is pronounced 'Ally.'

Alé giggles and stares up at her caregiver, smiling. Seto smiles and kisses the young princess on the forehead. Alé giggles and playfully smacks Seto. Seto smiles and pushes the princess's tiny hand away from his face. "Now, Princess…"  
"SETO!!!" King Nonserio yells, rushing down the staircase.  
Seto looks up, his wavy brown hair sweeping over his eyes. He blows his bangs out of his face. "Yes, King?"  
King Marky gasps heavily. "We need to get Alé out of Nonserio. Now."  
Seto cocks his head. "What? Why? What's going on?"  
Marky stares at Seto, panicked. "Herobrine has sent a message. He will pick a dozen citizens to join his mute servants. We need to get her out. NOW."  
Seto hand the king his daughter. Her bi-color eyes twinkle, and she plays with her fathers ginger beard. Seto pulls on his cloak and lifts the hood over his head as Marky quickly explains the plan. He takes the ginger princess from the King and teleports out of Nonserio.  
The two Nonserions appear in a taiga biome. Alé shivers in her short dress. Seto rushes through the snow, snowflakes curling around his legs.  
A sudden cry of fear and loneliness echoes through the trees. Alé's eyes widen and she cooes urgently. As the cries are in the general direction of the city Seto's supposed to be going to, he follows the wails and soon finds a small boy in a sleeveless shirt. "Would you look at this?" Seto mutters to himself. Alé makes her own small cry. Seto teleports away, deciding to come bck for the child after leaving Alé with her new caretaker.  
The Sorcerer appears in a crowded street. He grins. Perfect. No one will be able to tell he teleported in. But it doesn't hurt to be safe. After all, King Zeru has exiled all Hybrids and Magic-Users from Zeroni for years. It's not going to suddenly change.  
Seto walks through the streets of Zeroni, vaguely hearing people yell, _"Fire!!! FIRE!!! FIRE IN THE CASTLE!!!"_ He soon finds the house he's to leave Alé at. He sets Alé on the steps and kisses her tiny forehead one final tear-streaked time. "Stay here for a bit and wait for the helper, okay? Good bye, my little ginger princess." Eyes watering, he vanishes, leaving the two-year-old on the icy steps.  
Alé cooes, shivering in her thin clothing. She sits one the steps, waiting. Seto told her to, so she must. WELL… Should. A woman opens the door and takes Alé inside. "Hello, Alé Markison. Welcome to Zeroni. Alé giggles and suddenly falls asleep in the woman's arms. The woman laughs. "Goodnight, Alesa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact; I called my little red-head foster sister my 'little ginger princess.' That's where Alé/Alesa's nickname originated.  
> And Seto gets to call her that because, in my AU Minecraft Dimension, Baby Alesa reminds me of her.  
> …And we had to say goodbye, too.  
> …  
> …  
> *Sniffles*


	2. Fire and Ice-Lost Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and his friends were just playing- Why did he ruin it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will never understand... But you might!  
> And remember;

Zero, Ethan, and Sketch don't know. No one knows. Except the arson himself.  
Zero tosses his blonde friend a toy. "Hey, Sketch, CATCH!!!"  
Sketch reaches up and grabs the fake block of TNT. "Oh no, it's going to explode!" He jokes Nd throws it to Ethan.  
But then it does explode, shrapnel tearing through the air. The three six-year-olds don't understand. They will never understand. Why would someone try to kill the future king of Zeroni? He's just an innocent little boy...  
...Then again, a ruthless twenty-six-year-old will do anything for his son to become king.  
Zero coughs and runs out of the fire. His friends will be fine. Thy said so. He gasps heavily. Even he, a six-year-old boy, knows that something has happened that everyone is scared of. He doesn't know what. A twenty-six-year-old man steps through the flames, potion effects swirling off him. When he notices the boy i the green royal robes, his golden eyes harden. Zero gasps and tries to run, but it's np use. The man laughs and grabs the child by the hood. Zero gags, unable to breathe. His tears leave streaks on is ash-covered face.  
"Hello, Zero. I am King Zeru." The king grins, fire resistance particles coming off him.  
Zero starts to cry, his tears dirty and his throat dry. "I... I... I didn't do it..."  
Zeru smiles. "Oh course you didn't." He smirks and drops the boy on the ground. Zero gasps and takes in a big breath of smoke. He coughs. Zeru smiles. "Tssk Tsk, is the future king dieing? What a shame." Zero shudders. Has his uncle always been like this?  
Zeru grabs Zero's arm and they teleport to the snowy wilderness. Zeru places his nephew next to a tree, then casts a small spell. The spell of silence. "Never to speak, Ever to sigh. Forever silent, Til Fate comes by."  
Zero starts to cry as Zeru leaves him behind. At one point, he vaguely hears a man say, "Would you look at that?" If seems like days before Zero opens his eyes and realizes he's in the care of a teenager with a cloak. He stops sobbing and stares up at the man with bright green eyes, hiccuping.  
The teenager smiles. "Hello there, I'm Seto. What's your name?"  
"I'm Zero," Zero says. Tries to say. No sound comes out. He gasps and tries again. Nothing. His eyes tear up again. Unable to speak, he holds up a fist.  
Seto cocks his head. "Fist?"  
Zero holds up five fingers, then four, then three, down until he makes a fist again. With his other hand, he points at the fist.  
Seto nods. "Zero... Are you from Zeroni?"  
Zero nods and shivers. The taiga biome is so cold... Zeru had taken his royal robes, leaving him in a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of loose-fitting pants. Seto notices and makes the fire bigger. He wraps Zero in his cloak. Zero smiles and snuggles closer. Seto wraps his arms around the child and sings a small ancient melody his mother used to sing to him.  
"The Prince of the Sky, the Queen of the Nation.  
Thanks for the tide Of imagination  
Sing me to sleep, Let my tears dry.  
Never to weep, Til Fate comes by."  
Zero is already fast asleep, curled up in Seto's arms. He didn't even have to sing the second verse. Seto smiles at the dark-brown-haired cutie in his arms. "Goodnight, Zero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SubZEROExtabyte. ZERO. Explination duly noted.  
> (And what's with all the magics having 'Til Fate comes by?')


	3. Twenty-ish Years Later - Hidden Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alesa Markison is the apprentice to the Royal Tailor, so she gets to chat up the nobles in their spare time. Some hate it, most tolerate it, and some like it. Alesa doesn't really care what they think. (Technically, it's the NOBLE Tailor, but no one calls it that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry about the gap. I've just had other things on my mind lately.  
> And remember;

"ALESA!!!" Queri yells. "Alesa, customers!"  
Alesa yawns as she gets out of bed. Being the apprentice to the Royal (NOBLE) Tailor is hard work. Go to bed late, get up early. She changes out of her PJ's into her work clothes in a snap. Brushing her ginger and dyed red hair over her right shoulder, she dashes down the stairs. "Yes, Queri?"  
Queri gestures to the two men next to her. "Alesa, you've met King Zeru."  
Alesa nods and curtsies. "Your highness."  
Zeru slightly acknowledges her with a small nod. The Twenty-two-ish-year-old next to him smiles slightly.  
Queri says, "This is Prince Sky. He needs some new robes. You are perfectly fitted for the job. I will be helping King Zeru." The two older adults leave the two younger.  
Sky smiles at Alesa. "Hey. I'm Sky." He holds out his hand for a handshake.  
Alesa takes it. "Hello, I'm Alesa." Sky brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it. Alesa gasps. "My Prince! There's no need to be so formal!"  
She gets Sky to stand on a stool and she starts to measure him. A few minutes in, Sky suddenly blurts out, "Do you want to know a secret?"  
Alesa raises an eyebrow an continues to measure. "Only if you don't mind telling me one."  
"My first name isn't Sky. It's Adam," he says. "Also, what kind of robes are you making me?"  
"I'm not sure. Queri didn't say. But you're all measured. What design to you want?" Alesa scribbles down 'Adam's' measurements on a piece of paper.  
"Something with GOLD," Adam answers. "Lots of gold and no squids. What's your favorite color?"  
Alesa, not used to having nobles ask her these types of questions, replies, "Um… I don't know. Red or purple, I guess."  
"Mine is gold and purple." Adam continues to ask Alesa questions, and Alesa continues to answer them. Soon, she finally has the designs for the prince's new robes and it's time for him to leave.  
Alesa curtsies. "Goodbye, my prince."  
"Goodbye, milady." Adam kisses her hand again and he and his father depart.  
Queri grins. "I believe that our Prince just flirted with you, Alesa."  
Alesa, who had been staring and her hand in awe, suddenly reddens and her mind freezes. Oh my Notch. Prince Adam Sky was flirting with me. Oh my Notch. What will I do? Did I act properly? Was I polite? Oh. My. NOTCH.  
Queri smiles and leads Alesa back up the stairs into her room. When customers later in the day ask where her apprentice is, Queri replies that she's having a day off.  
Oh my Notch and Jeb, holy Nether-rack. I just flirted with the Crown Prince of Zeroni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queri was a random name that popped into my head. Don't judge me.  
> FUN FACT!!! _MY_ 'little ginger princess' came back a few weeks ago!  
>  Sub's chapter will cone out soon, don't worry.
> 
> SEE THIS IS WHY I SHOULD ALWAYS WRITE MY STORIES ON PAPER FIRST!!!! I NEED A ROUGH DRAFT!!!!


End file.
